


The Dark vs The Light

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Where Do I Find You, When the Shadows Come For Me? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asmodeus is still the father from HELL, Catarina Loss is a great friend, Dreams, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sad Magnus Bane, Separate Lives for now, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Winged Alec Lightwood, living hurts, they really need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Dreams provide an escape for some --but not when you're living a nightmare....so, how exactly how do you run from these, when they come for you?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Where Do I Find You, When the Shadows Come For Me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909081
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Dark vs The Light

**Author's Note:**

> HUNTERS' MOON - PROMPT: DREAM
> 
> WARNING: ANGST

Afloat on wisps on clouds, streaming with blue ribbons of magic and light; Magnus drifted about the strange land, looking about in wonder. 

This wasn’t the first time Magnus had ventured into some dreamscape -- it often happened when there was something tumultuous happening in his life.

Which was – by the way – a _complete_ understatement.

Above him, the deep azure blue color of the sky -- _as blue as Alec’s magnetic eyes_ …

Magnus felt happy, yet empty. His heart was missing that _something_ , _that he could not name._

Suddenly _– WHOOSH!_ right past him, like some high-powered jet-fueled engine

the unmistakable surge of majestic, Angel Wings soared right past him --

_STRAIGHT UP UP UP -- INTO THE STRATOSPHERE~!_

Magnus craned his neck up to look –

The unmistakable dark wavy locks, fair skin, bright blue eyes --

A smile as big as the sun, along with those majestic wings.

 _It’s Alec!_ But when he did get wings? _AND YET THEY WERE GLORIOUS!~_

Magnus’s heart filled with so much joy. 

The next moment _– DESPAIR…_

As Magnus knew it was not he who brought forth this happiness to Alec.

Quite the opposite, Magnus had brought him immense pain as of late. 

So much so, he doesn’t know quite what to do. Or how to resolve this.

So Magnus just stood there, at a loss for words -- watching Alec fly about, as free as could be –

Recapturing the freedom Alec has not had since the incident – whereas down on Earth he was currently locked in a mental cage of torment and suffering _forced_ upon him

Of which there was no escape --

Here he was able to spread his wings, leaving _trails lit like fire in his wake_ \-- 

_The fire burning in his eyes_

Yet none of the arduous weight upon his soul.

Magnus wanted to be happy for him – yet his heart _sank_ upon seeing him, suffused with joy

_Without him._

This was where Alec belonged. Alec belonged to the world. 

_Alec did not belong to him._

_Perhaps he_ never did. 

It was probably better this way. 

And with that, a heavy heart -- 

Magnus started to walk away, leaving Alec be. 

Suddenly Magnus felt himself heating up –

He burst into flames! His father's laughter echoed in his ears

And he _SCREAMED_ \-- but no one could hear him!~

………

Magnus woke up – _SCREAMING_ \-- in a puddle of cold sweat. 

_Lillith, it was just a dream. Or was it a nightmare?_

Shuddering, he frantically looked around the darkened loft, wide-eyed.

 _No, Alec was not here._ He was still at Catarina’s for the time being. 

The other day , Alec decided he needed some space to think. And walked out. Magnus couldn’t blame him one bit, after what happened.

Magnus puts his head in his hands, painful tears flowing through his fingers like torrents – he can’t catch them fast enough – as he broke down, sobbing.

_How much more of this can he take?_

_Maybe there was just no fixing this._

_He was doomed to be alone._

_And he deserved it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Dark vs. Light" won't you leave a kudo/comment below? I'd greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading ! :D


End file.
